Devices for dealing with animal incontinence are known in the art. Such devices generally contain an absorbent layer of fibers or cellulose pulp. These devices are ineffective for absorbing and immobilizing animal urine, so that it is not squeezed out of the device and tracked by the animal over the floor.
It would be desirable to prepare an improved animal incontinence device that would absorb, contain, and immobilize the animal's urine.